In optoelectronic devices, different coefficients of thermal expansion of the individual elements such as, for example, a semiconductor chip, encapsulation of the semiconductor chip and housing, can cause a high mechanical loading of individual elements or regions of the device. This effect may be intensified further with increasing miniaturization of the design.
There is, therefore, a need to provide an optoelectronic device is particularly compact and which is distinguished by good optoelectronic properties over a long operating life. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a method by which optoelectronic devices can be reliably produced in a simplified manner.